


drought

by ruins



Series: jack wants to eat rhys' fish stick if u know what i mean [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Casual Murder, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruins/pseuds/ruins
Summary: There's a dearth of water in Oasis. Jack finds something better.





	drought

**Author's Note:**

> for key, and my other friends who put up with me

Hunger is a language Jack's been fluent in since childhood. He's neither fond nor proud of that. So, when the scientist mentions Hyperion's latest catch (heh, get it?) hasn't been fed since it was brought up to Helios, Jack shoves him into the observation tank.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Jack's always been a sucker for a pretty face. The thing is painfully gaunt when it sinks its pearly whites into the flailing man's neck, black and burnt-gold tail shimmering in the artificial light.

Oasis is as much of a dump as any place on Pandora, but it hid treasure all the same. Rumors of wealth weren't enough to pique Handsome Jack's interest, but the decently credible intel about a Vault was. That, coupled with the fact that something was (literally) chewing up the local bandit population (yeah, no, Jack isn't gonna call them 'pirates') in Hayter's Folly. 

No Vault, yet, but what the scouting party came back with was enough to earn them all nice, fat bonuses.

He frowns when the water clouds over with blood, blocking the sight of his pretty find. Jack half-considers tossing on another scientist, but the surviving ones had enough brains to back away from the tank's lip. They were smart enough to keep their mouths shut, Jack could reward that. He'd have some steaks brought up. The fancy imported ones that just arrived from Hermes.

Nothing but the best for his new pet.

Jack crouches at the tank's edge, fully aware and uncaring of the danger. A human enough face emerges from the water and the CEO can't stop his toothy smile.

“Still hungry, pumpkin?” The fish monster blinks a pretty brown eye up at him (missing an arm and eye, better not have been damaged during transport) and Jack wants to touch. 

He moves his hand, slowly. Jack had a cat once. Lifetimes ago. Skittish and hungry. He thought he could save it.

Those thoughts dispel when his fingers brush the thing's cheek. The texture's odd where humanlike skin knits into fishlike scale. Jack likes it. His thumb presses at that lovely bloodstained mouth and, to his delight, it parts. Revealing teeth sharp as razors.

And then it bites him.

Jack laughs.

“Oh, I am going to enjoy you.” And he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> *heelys into mermay 2 months late with starbucks*


End file.
